Impossible
by Jez0209
Summary: Contains spoilers from the manga. Some months have passed since Yuuki decided to erase herself from Zero's memories, and he doesn't understand why he feels odd every time he sees her; What will he do about it? How is Yuuki coping with the self-imposed separation? A one-shot about one of my favorite couples. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!


_**So, this is my first attempt for a Vampire Knight fic; I had been playing with the idea of doing it, and as soon as I finished the manga, it just came up. As I said before, it contains spoilers from the manga. **_

_**This is my take on how Zero gets his memories of Yuuki back. **_

_**Hope you like it!**_

**Impossible**

It had been a couple of months since Yuuki decided to erase Zero's memories of her against his will, and even when she had done it for the best, she still couldn't deny the fact that she missed him… a lot. During that time she had seen him many times due to the relationship she kept with the Hunters Association, but she had always made sure to keep a safe distance from him. She hadn't expected that to be so difficult, and she had to remind herself constantly the reason why she was doing it all; she was doing it for his sake, for Zero's sake. Right at that moment, she could feel his presence, and his eyes on her.

As for Kaname, she'd only seen him once during those months. She had tried to catch him, but it had ended up just like Zero told her once _"While he is seriously focusing on escaping it is next to impossible to stop him." _That futile chase… will it ever end?

While in her reverie, some outer words seeped through _"…and his feelings for Ruka-san were so strong that he regained his memories." _Where were those coming from?

-Yuuki?- Yuri called -Yuuki? Were you listening to what I was saying?

-What? Oh, yes.- she lied.

-It could happen the same with Zero, you know?

-The same what?- she asked, confused. Yuri smiled understandingly to her friend, and Yuuki felt completely embarrassed. How rude of her to ignore her friend like that when they hadn't seen each other in a long time.

-Nevermind.- Yuri said -It's time for you to see the Headmaster anyway.

Yuuki's heart skipped a beat; she had completely forgotten about that. She stood up in haste while apologizing repeatedly to Yuri who assured her it didn't mind.

* * *

He had been observing her through the window for quite a while now. There was something about her, something that made impossible for him to take his eyes off of her. It had been like that ever since he saw her for the first time a couple of months ago; it had been completely accidental, the two of them chasing Kaname, and when their eyes locked, she averted her gaze rather quickly; it wasn't fear, he was certain, just as he was certain that she was avoiding him, not only his eyes, everything. She was a vampire and he was a hunter, but something wasn't in its place.

Every time he looked at her, his heart ached, and he couldn't understand why. This nostalgia he felt, was it normal? Or was it just a trick from his mind?; either way, it made him question his sanity. Maybe it was that he hadn't drunk any blood in a long time. Those blood tablets had never been enough, but lately, there was something else; it wasn't just blood lust what he felt, there were hopelessness and longing too. There was something missing in him, he just couldn't figure out what.

-Headmaster,- Zero said -that Pureblood Yuuki Kuran and I… Is she someone that I used to know?- he asked him, absent-mindedly.

Kaien dropped what he was doing; he took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes wearily.

-That Kiryuu-kun, is something that you'll have to figure out by yourself,- he told him and stood up, heading for the entrance of his office -and I'm sure you'll do it pretty soon. I'll be back soon, ok?; there is something I have to do.- he informed him and left, leaving an utterly puzzled Zero behind.

* * *

Yuuki ran all the way to Kaien's office and in a matter of minutes she was standing right in front of the door. She remained there for a little to catch her breath, then reached for the doorknob and opened the door.

-Headmaster, I… -she trailed off when she realized that he was nowhere to be seen -Headmaster?- she called as she entered his office slowly. Had he forgotten about their scheduled appointment?

-He is not here, you know. He's running some last minute errands.- a smooth voice coming from behind said, startling her. She didn't have to turn around to see who the owner of that voice was; she knew it too well. She didn't dare to look at him; he was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and was staring at her with great intensity.

-I'll return later.- she said, feeling a little anxious of their current situation; both of them being in the same room, alone.

-Every time I see you,- he said -I get this nostalgic feeling that we've met before; say Pureblood… does the same happen to you?- Yuuki winced; she still wasn't use to him calling her that.

-I gotta go.- she said, but before she could do such, Zero grabbed her wrist to prevent her from leaving and pulled her, slamming her against the wall and trapping her with his body. Her hands were firmly held on either side of her head.

-We've met before, haven't we?- he asked her, though he really didn't expect her to answer -Your scent… is so familiar.

-Let go off me.- she demanded, unable to look at him in the eye.

-I can't.- he simply stated -I have to know if it's your blood what I've been longing all this time.- he told her and leaned forward. She realized that for things to reach that point, Zero must have for sure driven himself crazy trying to find an answer.

-Let go off me.- she repeated, finally meeting him, but it came out weaker than she intended; his proximity was so intoxicating. She couldn't bring herself to stop him; simply looking at his eyes –those eyes she had missed so much, made her feel so powerless, and she knew her body was giving her away; her breathing was becoming erratic and she was slightly trembling, and him... his heart was beating furiously.

The touch of his fingers as he delicately brushed away the hair from her neck sent shivers throughout her spine; she felt his hot breath on her skin, and let out a shaky sigh. Her breathing hitched in anticipation when he licked her neck. A feeling of great contentment filled her whole being as soon as he sank his fangs into her flesh, and she gasped. She didn't remember that to be so… fulfilling. She relaxed her body, and allowed herself to get carried away.

Zero let go of her wrists, still keeping his hands on either side of her for balance, and Yuuki placed both of her hands on his back to pull him closer. She clung to his shirt tightly and let herself fall to the floor, dragging Zero with her.

Everything was so surreal. She couldn't believe that that she had been avoiding so much was happening right there and then. Her mind was numb, and she felt dizzy, but oddly satisfied.

Zero stopped after a few more seconds, and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

-I only desired your blood… Yuuki.- he whispered, echoing the words he had once told her. That pulled her out of her stupor.

-Zero… how?- she muttered.

-It's impossible for me to forget the one thing that I love the most, no matter if she tried to erase herself from my mind.- he replied and straightened up to be able to look at her. _"His feelings for Ruka-san were so strong that he regained his memories;" _Yuuki recalled those words that Yuri had told her earlier from the back of her mind. So that's what it was; she felt overwhelmed. She knew Zero had feelings for her, what she didn't know was just how strong those feelings were.

Their eyes met, and they stared at each other for what it felt like an eternity. Yuuki placed a hand on Zero's cheek, and caressed it tenderly. She drew nearer, and did the one thing she felt like doing.

This time she was the one who kissed him.

As their lips met she was sure, that boy she wanted to cherish… she really, truly loved him.

**Thank you very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
